


slid the panties right to the side, ain't got the time to take draws off

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Future Fic, Isak in Panties, M/M, Makeup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He looks fucking gorgeous, angelic and sinful at the same time, standing in the doorway with one knee bent and turned in, arms behind his back, shy, shaky smile on his pretty pink lips. He’s in a pair of tiny baby blue panties, they’re partly see through and lacey. They’re little and low on his hips, made for a girl, and they don’t do this much, so it’s still special when Isak does this, and it still makes Isak feel a bit unsure.He’s still wearing his necklace, the gold E nestled in the dip between his collarbones. His mouth is pink and Even takes another sip, before he pats his lap. Isak walks closer, straddling his lap delicately, before he takes the tumbler from Even, bringing it to his lips. Even can tell that he’s nervous.Or, a self indulgent (sexual) day in the life of Isak and Even.





	slid the panties right to the side, ain't got the time to take draws off

**Author's Note:**

> isak in panties!!!!! [akon voice] yeeeehooo! WOOOOOHOOOOO  
> [these](https://herroom7.scene7.com/is/image/Andraweb/hanky-panky-hnk001-4811-acs-trubl1?%24t4%24) [+](http://sis.barenecessities.com/is/image/BareNecessities/han4811fa2_celeste_bv?%24main%24) are the panties isak wears, special thanks to all my twitter friends for helping me decide <333
> 
> and daddy kink finally!!!!!! for yall greedy children (ily <3)
> 
> oh i forgot to say this is set in the future, i imagine isak is 19/20, even 21/22
> 
> ALSO HAPPY CANON PAN EVEN DAY! i'll shut up now sorry this note is so annoyingly long
> 
> title from drunk in love by beyoncé

Isak’s been acting… a certain type of way the entire day. Firstly, he woke Even up with his mouth wrapped around his cock and let Even fuck him twice before breakfast. Which isn’t that out of the ordinary, but he’s just been acting even more… eager to please than usual.

Now, it’s the early afternoon, and Isak surprises him on the couch, straddling his lap where he’s been watching back his almost finished film project, wearing nothing but one of Even’s shirts as he slips his hand into Even’s pants, getting his cock out before he curls his fingers around his base.

He jerks him off slowly, until Even lies back, grabbing Isak by the hips and pulling until Isak’s hovering over his chest. Isak whines in the back of his throat when Even tries to shift him further up, before finally relenting, his knees bracketing Even’s head, his own head facing forward. He sighs as Even pulls him down onto his face, and Isak leans over him to get to work on his cock.

Even eats him out slowly until his jaw starts to ache, savoring the taste of pure Isak, mixed with lube and his own come from the morning, on his tongue as Isak sucks him off lazily, suckling on the head and working his hand over his shaft, making small sounds of pleasure around Even’s cock.

Even slicks up his fingers with spit, pressing the first in and alternating between finger and tongue to make sure Isak’s wet enough for the second, and then the third, before he pulls them out and rather curls his fingers around Isak’s thighs and pulls him down onto his mouth completely, getting Isak to ride back on his tongue as Isak resorts to just jerking him off, mouth open as he mewls and pants.

Even fucks his tongue into him fast, fluttering his tongue over Isak’s pretty hole, before licking as deep as he can while Isak clenches down on his tongue, fingers tightening around Even as he comes.

Isak finishes Even off neatly, sucking him all the way down until Even comes on his tongue and down his throat, then climbing off him and sauntering, still wearing nothing but Even’s oversized shirt, to the kitchen, to “make lunch for his man.” 

*******

They’re going out to dinner with Mahdi, Jonas and Magnus tonight. They don’t get to see each other as much anymore, what with them all attending different universities or having jobs, but they’re all still good friends and try to get together as often as they can.

Even doesn’t put much effort into his hair, just brushes it over and tucks it behind his ears. When he steps out of their bathroom and back into the bedroom, the first thing he notices is the gold chain around Isak’s neck, a little E dangling in the centre, lying in the dip of his collarbones, making Even smile. Even gave that to him after he proposed to Isak. Isak can’t always wear his ring because of what he studies and it was making him upset, so Even bought him the E necklace. Isak wears it whenever he can’t wear his ring. Sometimes both at the same time, like now, but never neither.

Even pulls Isak towards him, hands settling on his ass as he licks into his mouth. Isak melts, wraps his arms around Even’s neck and gets on his tiptoes to have better leverage, even though they’ll probably end up being late. 

They are late, and Isak’s voice is fucked and raspy and the boys give him shit for it. Even feels genuinely happy, sat next to his fiancé with his hand resting on his upper thigh under the table, and his best friends across from him.

Isak chooses an expensive vintage wine that stains his mouth a pretty burgundy and paints a flush on his cheeks, makes his giggles that much sweeter, makes Isak cling to his side as they’re served their starters.

As soon as Even’s ordered his main, he slips to the restroom, pressing a chaste kiss to Isak’s mouth before he ducks off. He’s washing his hands, and then Isak’s there, mouth stained red, as he checks each bathroom stall, before grabbing Even by the wrist and pulling him into one, closing the door behind them.

He kisses him roughly, pressed up against the door as he clings onto the lapels of Even’s jacket. Even chases his lips when Isak pulls back, but then Isak’s pressing him against the door, leaning in to nip at his earlobe before he drags his hot mouth down the column of his throat, sucking a soft bite just above his collar. Even groans and blinks his eyes open as Isak drops down onto his knees on the dirty bathroom floor.

Isak sucks him fast, taking him to the back of his throat as his eyes water and he gags slightly and blinks up at Even under wet eyelashes, cheeks hollowed as Even cups his jaw, presses his thumb against where he can feel his cock moving in Isak’s mouth. Isak’s sloppy, trying to be fast as he drools all over himself, eager and energetic as he sucks Even off.

Even comes down Isak’s throat, Isak sucking him clean and only coughing after Even’s pulled out. Isak licks his lips before he brings Even’s softening cock back to his mouth, sucking him clean before he tucks him back into his pants, buttoning them back up before Even pulls him to stand.

Even fits his hand over Isak’s crotch, but Isak shakes his head, leans up to kiss him. They kiss slowly, Even sucking the taste of himself from Isak’s tongue as Isak runs his fingers through his hair, pulling lightly.

Even draws away and sighs, taking Isak’s hand as he leads him back to their table. The boys give them even more shit.

*******

When they get home, Even undoes his tie first thing, while Isak shrugs off his jacket and advances straight to their bedroom. Even gives him time, hangs back for Isak to get ready, as he pours himself a whiskey. He sips it slowly as he makes his way to their bedroom.

The bathroom door’s closed as Even sits down on the edge of the bed, sips from his glass and crosses one leg over the other. His cock’s feeling a bit sorry for itself, sensitive but half hard from the way Isak was palming him in the car on their way back home, while Even drove.

He shrugs off his jacket, chucking it half-heartedly onto the armchair they have close to their bed, before he leans back on one arm, having another sip of whiskey as he faces the bathroom door and waits in eager anticipation.

Isak doesn’t take too long, not as long as he sometimes makes Even wait when he gets ready, and Even holds his breath and keeps his eyes on the bathroom door as the handle is pressed down and Isak steps out.

He looks fucking gorgeous, angelic and sinful at the same time, standing in the doorway with one knee bent and turned in, arms behind his back, shy, shaky smile on his pretty pink lips. He’s in a pair of tiny baby blue panties, they’re partly see through and lacey. They’re little and low on his hips, made for a girl, and they don’t do this much, so it’s still special when Isak does this, and it still makes Isak feel a bit unsure.

He’s still wearing his necklace, the gold E nestled in the dip between his collarbones. His mouth is pink and Even takes another sip, before he pats his lap. Isak walks closer, straddling his lap delicately, before he takes the tumbler from Even, bringing it to his lips. Even can tell that he’s nervous.

The moment’s charged, Even resting a hand on Isak’s soft hip as Isak holds his eye before downing what’s left in the glass. The tension is near tangible, but then Isak makes a disgusted face at the whiskey and Even is laughing softly. Isak relaxes then, nestling deeper into his lap before he leans to set the empty glass on the nightstand.

“That was awful,” Isak says with a look of distaste, scrunching his nose up before he rests his arms over Even’s shoulders, “I was trying to be sexy.”

Even smiles then, running his hand down the line of his back, over his baby soft skin. “You are sexy. And gorgeous,” he assures him, curling one hand around the back of his neck, rubbing his thumb under his hairline, “Baby girl.” Isak inhales, a pleased little noise, before Even is dragging his head forward and pressing his lips to Isak’s open mouth. The mixture of the fruity makeup on his lips and the whiskey he just drank make for an interesting taste combination. Isak kisses back slowly, lazily as he grinds his ass forwards, backwards, over the bulge of Even’s cock.

It’s weird, looking down and not seeing the line of Isak’s hard cock, knows it’s because it’s tucked back to fit into the little panties. Even can feel the press of it when Isak spreads his legs, grinds down harder, breathing hotly into Even’s mouth.

Even sneaks his fingers into Isak's panties, pushing his hand down so that his fingers can tease over the furls of his rim, making Isak squeak and buck his hips forward.

Even opens up his own pants one handed, pulling his cock out. Isak gasps when he feels Even pressing against him, leaning his weight down against Even's cock. Even groans as Isak kisses him with no finesse, lips wet.

Even sits back before he rolls them over, so he has Isak pinned underneath him, half hanging off the bed. His hair is soft, curling behind his ears and kissing his shoulders, spread out somewhat against the duvet, the glimmering E on his chest Even’s claim.

He regards him a moment longer before he realises he’s got a little bit of mascara on, his eyelashes even longer than usual, and curly, casting soft shadows onto his cheeks, and he’s got some golden highlight on his cheekbones, cupid’s bow and the tip of his nose. He looks fucking breathtaking.

Even gives him a kiss before rolling off him to sit at the edge of the bed. He decides against undressing, just pulls up his sleeves and unbuttons the top two buttons of his dress shirt.

Isak lies back on the bed, body spread out and glowing in the light of their bedroom, casting shadows over his body. Isak leans up on his elbows as Even stands over him, his body small and skinny below him. Even gives himself a few hard strokes before he's shaking his head, crouching down to kiss Isak's pink mouth again, and walks over to the bedside table.

He grabs the lube and walks back to Isak, kneeling down to cup Isak's jaw and kiss him as he sets the lube beside his head. He hovers over his body, hands and knees pressing into the bed. He kisses down to Isak's neck, lips pressing behind his ear and down his throat so that Isak gasps, arching up.

Even kisses along his clavicle, down the centre of his chest. His kisses turn wet and open, fleeting as they press lower before he's kissing around Isak's belly button, fingers reaching up to toy with his rosy nipple as he flicks his tongue into Isak's naval.

Isak makes a high sound when Even kisses down, toward his dick, but Even passes it completely, instead kissing down the crease of where his thigh meets his groin.

Even slots his hands between Isak's thighs, pressing them open and up so that he can kiss lower, right behind his hairless sac, over the sheer panties, lips soft as he kisses down to his ass.

Isak's body tenses up in anticipation, thighs spread wide as Even pulls aside his panties with his thumb hooked into them and presses a wet kiss over his hole and Isak lets out a squeak. Even kisses over and around his blushing rim, kisses turning sloppy as spit gathers. Isak whimpers, Even flicking his tongue out to lap over his pretty hole slowly. 

“Can you pass me the lube, sweetheart?” he asks, face pressed into the crease of his thigh, voice coming out muffled.

Isak nods, passing the tube down to him and getting a kiss planted to his hole as thanks. Even flicks up the cap, squeezing a dollop onto his fingers until they're wet and slippery. He leans up to press a kiss to Isak’s crotch through the sheer material of his panties, making him gasp. 

Even kisses up his tender underside as he presses his fingers to Isak's pink hole, spreading lube over his rim before he's pressing two fingers in right away.

He knows he doesn’t need to stretch him or really get him wet, having already fucked him this morning and then eaten him out on the couch, but he knows how much Isak loves this. And Even himself loves it when Isak is wet.

Isak’s body is arched up as he tries to keep his thighs open, fingers pulling on the sheets as Even works in his two fingers, crooking and twisting them, whimpering as Even thrusts his long fingers in as deep as they can go. His fingers scissor and twist, rubbing along his walls and nudging against his prostate. Isak gasps, his hips pushing back onto Even's fingers as Even traces around the bump, avoiding direct contact.

Even presses a kiss to his inner thigh and adjusts himself, sinking on his forearms so he's once again at eye level with Isak's hole. “Can you pull your knees up, angel?”

Isak does as told, hooking his fingers behind his knees and drawing up, spreading his ass open for Even. Even leans to press his lips to where he's thrusting two fingers into Isak, wet and slick as his fingers stretch his rim, keeping the panties pulled aside with his other hand. Isak moans as he nudges at his spot, tongue tracing where his fingers fuck inside him. He slips his third finger in on an outstroke, rubbing over his prostate as soon as he buries all three to the knuckle. 

He fucks his fingers inside Isak slowly, tucking them against Isak's prostate, Isak whining at the feeling, his dick leaking and making his panties wet. Even kisses the back of his thigh before he's licking around his fingers, lapping around Isak's pretty hole so that he moans louder.

Isak's nails dig into the skin behind his knees, whining as Even nudges at his prostate, spreading his fingers so he can lick between them, into Isak's body. Isak whimpers, Even tasting his sweet as precome bubbles out from Isak's head. 

“Please, Ev,” he keens, panting and chewing into his lip as Even starts to nibble on his rim.

Even pulls back and nods, sitting back on his knees as he pulls his pants down a little more, to mid-thigh. He moans at the feeling as he spreads lube over his cock, jerking himself until he's fully hard and big.

Even still doesn’t push the panties down, just keeps them pulled to the side. He lowers himself to his forearms over Isak, planting a soft kiss to his rasberry lips as he reaches down to grip himself and press his tip to Isak's hole, applying pressure until Isak's giving way and Even's head slips in. Isak reaches to grip at Even's shoulders, biting down into his skin as he lifts a leg to bracket Even's hip. Even presses in slowly, the feeling of Isak around him making his senses overload.

He holds position once he's bottomed out, hips pressed to Isak's ass. Isak kisses him, frantic and needy, his nails biting. Even kisses him back softly, leaving one hand on his ass, fingers hooked into his underwear to keep it out the way, as his other goes to his waist, fingers fitting perfectly between his ribs, as he draws his hips back, Isak gasping as he pulls out so just his head remains before he's pushing forward. Isak whimpers, his fingers finding grip on his shoulders as Even thrusts slowly and sucks into his neck, biting a bruise into the milkiness.

Isak moans, low and throaty, before Even lets his hand drift between his legs, drawing his dick out so that the waistband traps it against his belly, before returning to his ass, pulling at the seat of his panties while spreading him open.

Isak scratches down his back, head falling back against the bed as he lets out a shaky moan, Even's cock dragging over his prostate. “Faster, please. Faster, Even,” he sighs, small and shaky, throat bared.

Even kisses his throat, swipes his tongue over his bite mark as he speeds his hips up, his slow rhythm turning faster so his hips start to slap against Isak's fleshy ass and Isak moans, forehead crinkling.

“That’s my good girl,” he sighs, watching as Isak pushes his ass onto him, clawing at the sheets with his eyes squeezed shut.

He looks pained as he takes it, probably sore from the morning, but he moans and grips onto Even, wraps his thighs around his waist and hooks his ankles, pressing his heels above his ass to push him in harder. His mouth falls open and he gasps around silent words as croaky moans tumble out, head falling to the side as Even pushes harder, deeper, skin slapping crude and dirty.

Isak babbles, mostly strings of curse words and Even’s name, cutting off in moans when Even grazes over his spot. He works back against Even's thrusts, arching his hips to meet Even and pressing him deeper, holding his body tight to him while Even listens and gives him all he has. 

Isak surges up, nails digging into the skin of Even’s back as he presses their lips together. Isak moans into his mouth, his hips fucking down on Even’s cock.

Even is getting close so he decides to pull out and flip him over, onto his hands and knees, knows Isak comes easiest and fastest when he’s getting fucked from behind, and he’s back in him before Isak can get out a single word.

He can tell Isak is close, he’s trembling, would just need one touch from Even before he’d be coming all over himself, making a mess of his pretty panties.

“Close,” Isak whimpers, confirming Even’s thoughts. Even nods, biting into Isak’s neck and soothing it with his tongue. “Need–” he tries to touch his dick but Even knocks his hand away.

“No, no. Show me how you can come from my cock. Show daddy how pretty you are, coming untouched,” Even says into his ear, before he can stop himself, fucking him hard and fast.

“Daddy,” Isak repeats, his voice husky. He sounds like he’s losing his mind, repeating it again, softer.

“Come on, baby girl, you can do it. Come for me, sweetheart, come on,” Even encourages, brushing his lips to press against Isak's ear, hearing Isak whine _daddy_ in response.

Isak moans as Even angles his thrusts, nudging right against his prostate as he rabbits his hips, until Isak's arching his back, keening high and his body's tensing up as he comes, dribbling all over his panties and smearing over his stomach, babbling a mixture of Even’s name and _daddy_ as Even softens his thrusts, fucking him through it until Isak's falling back to the bed, boneless and limp. 

He grips at the waistband of Isak’s panties with both hands, clutching on tight like some sort of reign as he fucks Isak, deep and fast as Isak sobs out wetly underneath him, ass clenching down around him and then Even is biting his lip to swallow his loud moan as he spills into Isak, his come milked out of him by Isak's pink, swollen hole. Isak whimpers, tuckered out and tired, as Even fucks him through it, hearing the wetness of his come in Isak.

Even pulls out and sits back as soon as he’s done. He’s sweating something awful, his dress shirt clinging like an uncomfortable second skin while his pants feel awful where they come into contact with the sweaty backs of his knees.

He looks down at Isak’s body, flushed and glistening with sweat, his underwear scrunched up from how hard Even pulled on it, testing its elasticity. His pink hole leaking come. Even’s name around his neck.

Before Isak can protest, Even's lowering himself onto his forearms, spreading Isak's ass so he can get a better look at his come leaving him, leaning in to lick a fat stripe over his hole. Isak makes a sound of oversensitivity and discontent, making minimal effort to pull away, but he’s so tired he decides to just let Even have his way. So he just whimpers as Even licks him clean, licking away his come until he's glistening with his spit.

Even can’t bring himself to pull away until Isak raises a hand and bats behind him, whining, and Even takes pity. He pulls back, and flips Isak back onto his back. He reaches out, fingering at the golden E around Isak’s neck. There’s a smear of make up on their sheets but Even doesn’t care. “Baby?” he asks softly and waits for him to open his eyes. There’s smudged mascara around his eyes and he looks so beautiful. Even smiles down at Isak and rubs a thumb over his hole, before he's standing up, offering a hand to Isak to pull him up.

Isak gets up slowly, wobbling on his legs, Even holding him by his elbows before sliding his hands down his back, cupping Isak's butt through his ruined panties and leaning to kiss his breathless lips. Isak sags against his chest as he reaches back to twine their fingers together over his ass. 

“Wanna take a quick shower?” Even asks, tone light, thinking about how sweaty and gross he feels, and about the come streaked up Isak’s belly. Isak nods and let's Even lead him into the bathroom. 

Even helps him take off his panties and throws them in the trash, telling him, “Don’t worry, we’ll buy you new ones,” placing a kiss on his temple.

Once in, Even washes Isak all over, wiping away the come and sweat and make up, Isak way too tired and fucked out to really do anything. Even rubs his hand over Isak's tummy beneath the water, wiping away his come before he's slipping two fingers to wipe over his hole. Isak bats his hand away again, pulling him in with a hand around his neck to kiss him instead.

Even smiles into it, before he rests Isak’s head into the crook of his neck and tries to quickly wash away the sweat clinging to his own body. He pulls Isak out of the shower after, getting a towel and drying Isak off, one long leg at a time, before wiping down his torso then turning him around to wipe down his back and he smiles as he wraps the towel around Isak's hair.

Even knows by now that Isak always gets like this, whenever he wears his “special things”, as he calls them, and calls Even daddy. Afterwards he’s always clingy and needy, acting like a… like a baby, for the lack of a better word. Even doesn’t mind because Isak _is_ his baby, and Even likes taking care of him.

By the time they’re both dry, Isak is already half asleep against him so Even hoists him up, pressing his blunt nails into the soft flesh of Isak's thighs, that he wraps around Even’s waist, as he steps them out of the bathroom.

The air of the apartment is warm against their damp skin and Even pauses to adjust his grip on Isak, Isak making soft sleepy sounds into his neck as Even walks them through the kitchen and the living room. He carries him into their bedroom, where he lays him out on the bed.

Even gets in with him and tucks him in, pulls the blanket up to Isak's neck. Isak smiles sleepily, planting a soft peck to Even's lips before resting his head on his chest, palm laying over his stomach. He plants another soft kiss to his skin there before he's falling asleep. Even kisses the top of his head and settles into sleep too.


End file.
